


Just Watch Me Burn

by asgardiandrums



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace knows Danny's in trouble. Steve needs her help. HQ is on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Watch Me Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream. Not even lying this whole thing was a dream.

Steve couldn't think. He couldn't even wrap his mind around it. 24 hours ago, he was sitting with his best friend, his everything, drinking beer on their little beach. Now he's outside HQ watching it go up in flames, yelling at a couple of firemen.  
"There's still someone inside!" Steve screamed.  
"We can't get in yet!" one of them yelled back.  
"That's not good enough!" Steve yelled, his world falling to pieces around him.  
"Brah, they're doing everything they can." Chin said pulling by his arm back to the little circle he and Kono had formed.  
"Chin, he's still in there! Probably burning to death!" Chin had never seen Steve like this. Almost in tears, scared out of his mind.  
"Uncle Steve!" Gracie's voice squealed over the sound of fire and people.  
Steve turned around to see Grace running toward him, Rachel not far behind.  
"I'm sorry Commander, she insisted." Rachel said panting.  
"Rachel, it's Steve, and it's fine." Steve said.  
"Uncle Steve, where's Danno?" Grace said looking around frantically.  
Steve knelt down to her level. "We don't know, Gracie, that's what we are trying to figure out."  
Grace begin to cry uncontrollably. Steve looked at Rachel with confusion.  
"She had a nightmare about Daniel. She's always been able to tell when he's in trouble." Rachel offered as an explanation.  
" He was on fire Uncle Steve!" Grace sobbed. "He was just burning and he told me to look at his smile and remember that Danno loves me. His lips were all red, like he was wearing lipstick."  
Steve gave Grace a hug and told her and Rachel to stand over with Chin and Kono while he talked to the firemen.  
"If you see anything else Gracie you let me know ok?" Steve said.  
Grace nodded her head in response. Steve walked toward the building again.  
"Commander McGarrett." The fire chief began. "I understand you still have someone missing."  
"Yes, his name is Detective Danny Williams and he's still trapped in there!" Steve shouted pointing at the building.  
"Are you sure he's still inside?" the chief asked.  
"Am I... am I sure? What kind of question is that? Does he look like he's here right now? Do you not think I searched everywhere for him? If I knew where he was, his little girl wouldn't be standing their with his ex-wife and the rest of my team crying because her "Danno" isn't here." Steve fumed. The voice inside his head was telling him he spent too much time with Danny, he was beginning to rant like him now.  
"I know your upset, Commander, but I have to make sure before I risk the lives of my people." The chief countered.  
"I don't care if you don't send your people. I will personally go in there and find him!" Steve said.  
Chin, wise man that he was, saw Steve arguing with the fire chief and came over.  
"Thanks chief. Just please let us know if we can go get him" Chin said dragging Steve away, back to the group.  
Steve paced back and forth until Gracie's talking brought him out of the haze.  
"Grace, darling, who are you talking too?" Rachel asked, worried.  
Steve stopped and knelt in front of Gracie again.  
"You see him again Gracie?" he asked.  
"Yeah... he looks like he's in an elevator sleeping. He's wearing the tie we got him for Father's Day." Grace said looking at Steve.  
"Elevator." Steve repeated. He hugged Grace and ran off to the Chief.  
"Chief. Chief. Hey he's in the elevator." Steve breathed.  
"You sure?" the Chief asked, looking confused.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm sure." Steve said.  
"Guys! Elevator! Got someone still inside!" The chief called to his men. "There's an extra suit in my truck Commander if you want to go help out."  
5 minutes later, Steve was suited up and inside the burning building helping three guys try to pull the elevator down to the first floor.  
"Stand back!" The leader of the group called. "When that elevator hits this floor the smoke will come out toward us!"  
They all stood back as the elevator hit the 1st floor.  
As the smoke started to clear, Steve saw the tell-tale tie followed by a fluff of light blonde hair.  
"Danny!" He said running into the elevator.  
"Guys get the EMT's over here!" the leader called out.

Kono, Chin, Grace, and Rachel stood outside HQ huddled together waiting for something to happen. Kono would later go on to describe it as a scene straight out of a movie. Danny slung over Steve's shoulder as he walked out of the burning building, toward the ambulance. To add to the drama, the three firefighters came running out of the building as the roof collapsed in. Grace was already pulling Rachel toward the ambulance, Kono and Chin were following close by.

"How's he doing Doc?" Chin asked as he stepped into Danny's hospital room.  
The doctor turned to look at the group, and smiled. "He's going to be ok. He needs his rest. He took in alot of smoke, but he'll make it."  
Steve was in the chair next to Danny's bed passed out with sleep. Grace sat in the chair next to Steve, looked her mother in the eye, and said, "I'm not moving."  
Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Chin laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
"Steve's here. She needs to make sure Danny's ok." Chin said.  
Rachel nodded her head. "We'll be in the waiting room Sweetheart."

About an hour or so later, Danny woke up.  
"Monkey?" he choked out.  
"Danno!" Grace squealed and ran over to her father.  
"Hey baby girl." Danny said when he found his arms full of Grace.  
She settled herself on the bed with her father and hugged him. Steve began to wake up, thanks to Grace.  
"Good morning." Danny said smiling.  
Steve smirked and stretched his arms out. "Aloha kakahiaka."  
Danny rolled his eyes, and laughed. Grace snuggled down into the bed and began to drift off.  
"How are you feeling?" Steve asked.  
"I can breathe." Danny deadpanned. "Why are you dressed like that?"  
"Well you see," Steve began. "You were trapped inside HQ and it was sort of on fire. So I came and rescued you."  
Danny smiled, "Steven, you're nothing short of a knight in shining armor."  
Steve's smile grew. "Couldn't have done it without Grace and her Danno tracker."  
Danny looked down at Grace. confused, but she was fast asleep.  
"She knew you were in trouble, and where you were." Steve said ruffling her hair.  
Danny hugged Grace again. "That's cause she's so smart and she loves her Danno"  
"She's not the only one." Steve said looking from Grace to Danny.  
Danny stopped smoothing out Grace's hair, and looked up at Steve.  
"Aloha au la'oe Danny."  
Danny's smile could have lit the whole island of Oahu. "Come here you goof." he said and gave Steve a kiss, then pulled him into the group hug.  
"Danno loves you, too." he whispered into Steve's ear


End file.
